Pesadillas
by Shelikernr
Summary: "No quiero perderte, Kurloz. No quiero" dijo sin dejar de soltar lágrimas y su agarre volvió a ser fuerte. "No me perderás" su voz rasposa sonó entre los largos cabellos de Meulin. La acercó más, apretándola sobre su pecho. "Estoy aquí, no me iré nunca de tu lado."
**Pesadillas**

* * *

Despertó con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

¿Qué había sido eso? La oscuridad en la que se encontraba, aquellos gritos desgarradores en sus oídos seguían presentes. ¿Por qué no se había encontrado en Derse? ¿Qué sitio era ese? Tan negro, tan horroroso… todo había sido una tortura segundos antes, donde correr no hacía efecto alguno. El dolor era tan real, todo lo era… quiso apartar a garra suelta la última imagen de su mente: su cuerpo y manos llenas de sangre púrpura, perteneciente a las voces que le susurraban su amor.

— Meulin… —Sintió un movimiento a su lado. Al segundo Kurloz pasaba un brazo por su cintura, atrayéndola a sus brazos— ¿Qué tienes?

Ella se abrazó a él con fuerza.

— Fue horrible —lloró sobre el pecho desnudo de su matesprit sin dejar de abrazarlo, como si tuviese miedo de que se le escapara de las manos—. Yo no podía hacer nada… todo estaba tan oscuro, y tú…

— ¿Meulin? Hey, para…—el troll se incorporó como pudo junto a Meulin, sentándola entre sus pierna la apartó para verla a la cara— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Tenía sus mejillas llenas de verdes lágrimas y una expresión tan asustada que parecía haber sido espectadora de un brutal asesinato. Su cabello negro estaba revuelto, tanto como las emociones de Kurloz al ver ese hermoso rostro lleno de dolor.

— Estabas muerto, tu sangre estaba en mis manos… ¡Lo vi, Kurloz! Todo, todo era horrible…

No podía parar de llorar incluso si volvía a la realidad, si veía que de verdad el troll estaba ahí con ella en vida. Kurloz le acariciaba el cabello e intentaba detener sus lágrimas, aunque estas caían sin cesar. El corazón le martilleaba de temor al verla así, tan indefensa. Al darse cuenta de que no podía protegerla en todos lados, incluso si ella estaba entre sus brazos completamente dormida.

Quiso abrazarla fuerte y quitar todo ese dolor con sus propios brazos, cubrirla y protegerla de la oscuridad. Y así lo hizo.

— Hey, no llores. Todo está bien.

Abrazándola Kurloz besó su coronilla y apoyó el mentón en su cabeza, en medio de sus cuernos. Meulin poco a poco volvía a acompasar la respiración y aligeraba el agarre de sus garras en la piel de él. _"No lo hagas"_ le hubiese gustado decirle a su novia cuando sintió que sus manos no lo abrazaban con la misma fuerza _"no me sueltes nunca, quédate así para siempre"._

— No quiero perderte, Kurloz. No quiero —dijo sin dejar de soltar lágrimas y su agarre volvió a ser fuerte.

— No me perderás —su voz rasposa sonó entre los largos cabellos de Meulin. La acercó más, apretándola sobre su pecho—. Estoy aquí, no me iré nunca de tu lado.

Ella abrió sus ojos en la oscuridad de la habitación, girando el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. Él le dedico una tierna sonrisa, ella le correspondió con otra.

— Te amo —murmuró, y en sus ojos ya se veía el brillo apagarse por el regreso del sueño.

Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su amado, escuchando los latidos suaves de su corazón mientras Kurloz acariciaba su cabello y lentamente volvía a acostarlos. Al poco tiempo había quedado dormida, y en la inconsciencia había dejado sus brazos a cada lado de su cuello. Las lágrimas ya se habían secado de sus ojos. Todo volvió a ser tranquilidad otra vez.

Pero Kurloz no pudo volver a dormir.

Intrigado y a la vez atemorizado, recordó lo que dijo Meulin sobre él, lo que había visto en donde sea que había estado mientras dormía. No podía soportar la idea de separarse de su lado, de causarle dolor de esa manera. Evadiría la muerte solo por verla feliz, ver su sonrisa todos los días y las energías que tenía junto a él. Kurloz se aseguraría que lo que ella había relatado no se hiciese nunca realidad, que nunca tenga que volver a pensar tales cosas.

Besó su frente, demorándose en el recordatorio del perfume tan extraño de esa piel. Tan dulce.

— También te amo —murmuró, y por fin cerró sus ojos.

Deseó que ese lazo que los unía se quede para siempre.

* * *

 ** _-_** ** _sniff- al fandom le hice un sueter... hecho con mis lágrimas (?)_**

 ** _Mi OTP tiene más sadstuck que la verga, la fangirleo tanto :'v_**

 ** _Ojala les guste :33 -les tira corazones con flechitas- LG los ama a todos :33_**

 ** _By: LoverGhost_**


End file.
